lo lo siento eto yo espera !¿Sasuke kun esta ciego!
by Eidan Kirschtein
Summary: yo...solo queria acercarme...mas a Naruto Kun ¿como termine en esta situacion? ¿como lo lograre? una nueva historia Sasuhina espero que les guste mucho y le den una opotunidad a otra de mis locas historias capitulo 3 UP 13/05/2015
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Todos los personajes son propiedad de masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados pero la historia si me pertenece ^.^

Notas del capitulo

Se esta narrando desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

Prologo

¿Porque siempre pasa esto? Cada vez que trato de acercarme a él, nunca funciona ¿acaso debo de rendirme?

Le dije lo que sentía durante la pelea contra pain, no digo nada y durante la guerra creí que nos habíamos acercados ¿pero solo fue una tonta ilusión?

Y aquí me veo ahora en este mismo bosque tratando de olvidar este sentimiento, pero así fue como todo comenzó en un pequeño arroyo.

Ahora les contare mi historia con Sasuke.

Capitulo I

Hinata se encontraba de nuevo en ese pequeño arroyo, había tenido malos días pero ese había sido el peor.

Alguien le dijo que Naruto y Sakura eran novios, pero por primera vez ella los había visto y se estaban besando.

Ese día conoció lo que era el dolor, pero por alguna razón ese arroyo la tranquilizaba.

Siento la brisa que da de lleno en mi rostro, aunque siento un hueco en mi pecho, siento algo de tranquilidad pero sé muy bien que cuando me vaya de aquí sentiré que caigo dentro de un pozo oscuro del cual no podre salir.

¿Qué es eso? Acaso alguien esta aquí también, me levanto del suelo y busco a quien hace ese ruido, se escucha como si estuviesen estrenando.

Me acerco mientras me resguardo detrás de un gran árbol, veo a alguien entrenando y es ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Era la última persona que esperaba encontrarme aquí.

Creo que desde que volvió a la aldea no ha sido fácil, tiene que enfrentarse al rechazo y miedo de los aldeanos, pero él se ve tan frio que no creo que le importe mucho.

Me quedo viéndolo durante algunos minutos, él es muy bueno y ágil en sus entrenamientos pero hay algo extraño en sus movimientos pero no logro identificar el porque, pero de repente me doy cuenta que ya es tarde y que debo volver pronto a casa.

Y al siguiente día, después de mi entrenamiento y como no tengo misiones regreso al mismo arroyo y de alguna manera quisiera que Sasuke kun este ahí, verlo entrenar me distrae un poco de mis pensamiento y sin notarlo ha pasado una semana en la cual se volvió una rutina verlo.

Esta entrenando y esta muy concentrado, solo veo su cara de perfil, se detiene de golpe y mira hacia el suelo parece estar pensando en algo, cuando de repente desaparece ¿pero como se movió tan rápido? ¿Dónde esta?

Luego todos los vellos de mi nuca se erizan, Siento un aliento tibio en mi cuello y esa voz sin emoción me habla.

— ¿Sabes que podrían matarte por espiar a alguien tanto tiempo?— estoy paralizada ¿él lo sabia? —Ah claro eres una hyuga— y lo escucho sonreír, pero estoy segura que si lo estuviese viendo al rostro seria una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo..yo …lo siento…— tartamudeo mas cuando estoy nerviosa y en esta ocasión siento ganas de correr lejos

—Ah eres Hyuga Hinata— lo escucho decir en un susurro más para si mismo que para mi ¿pero acaso me reconoció porque tartamudee? Eso es muy extraño

A pesar de la vergüenza que siento, me doy vuelta lentamente sin verlo al rostro.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho S-sasuke kun— le digo con una pequeña reverencia y mientras me vuelvo a enderezar tomo valor y lo veo al rostro, siento que mi cara arde.

Pero sus ojos me ven fijamente sus ojos de Sharingan y Rinnegan son muy intimidantes pero me quedo pegada en su mirada por unos segundos pero hay algo extraño en ellos.

¿Es como si no me estuviesen viendo en realidad? Cualquier otra persona se hubiese incomodado por la manera en que me quede perdida en sus ojos, pero el no se movía, luego me di cuenta.

¡Él no podía verme!

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora.

Hola hola, volvi con una nueva historia es una Sasuhina que me surgió de repente y espero que les guste y que me dejen un lindo Review para saber si con este primer capitulo ¿les parece interesante?

Espero saber de ustedes ^.^

Un abrazo

Hikari Sasaki (Luzero ^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Nota del capitulo

Esta parte de la historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke y luego el punto de vista de Hinata así que lean despacio ^.^

Lleva mas de una semana observándome es muy molesto, debería confrontarla así que en un segundo estoy detrás de esta mujer, se muy bien que es del clan Hyuga pero no logro identificar de quien se trata.

—Y-yo lo siento…— la escucho tartamudear lo que hace que sea más fácil identificarla.

—Ah eres Hyuga Hinata— susurro más para mi mismo que para ella.

Siento que se queda inmóvil un segundo hasta que comienza a tartamudear de nuevo.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho S-Sasuke kun — ¡dios! Esta mujer solo sabe disculparse y tartamudear que fastidio y mas cuando siento que no se mueve y sé que me esta viendo fijamente.

—Eres muy molesta— masculle fastidiado ¿acaso no puede formular una frase completa?

—Lo...Lo siento…Me voy…— otra vez esta tartamudeando claro que tenia que ser ella.

Después de unos segundos me doy cuenta que ya no esta, pero en su lugar esta otra persona.

—No deberías asustar así a Hinata— me reprende con esa voz tan molesta que tiene Naruto.

—Ella no tendría que estarme espiando— contesto de manera seca, últimamente me eh vuelto un poco mas abierto con algunas personas, bueno lo admito solo con Naruto.

Lo escucho reír y es tan molesto yo sigo sin mostrar ninguna emoción —Es algo muy común en ella, seria bueno que fueses mas amable—

Por un momento me doy cuenta de algo, pero no lo digo en cambio contesto con una frase muy tosca — ¿Por qué debería?—

—Solo es un consejo— me dice de manera animada, al parecer sigue empeñado a que me adapte a la aldea — ¡ah por cierto! me digo la abuela Tsunade que tu condición esta mejorando y que es muy posible que dentro de unas semanas tu vista vuelva—

No muestro ninguna emoción, pero debo admitir que la noticia me hace sentir bien, después de que la guerra terminara me di cuenta que mi vista comenzaba a fallar, al parecer tiene que ver con mi Sharingan y Rinnegan.

—Al parecer te hace feliz la noticia— me dice Naruto con mucha efusividad ¡maldición! Al parecer comencé a sonreír como un idiota.

—me siento mejor, al saber que mi vista volverá pronto— contesto con una sonrisa y por lo que me puedo imaginar él esta sonriendo también.

—Hablando de algo mas, vine porque Sakura tiene turno doble en el hospital y por eso te envió la cena y se disculpa por no venir personalmente—

Siento que coloca algo en mis manos, esta tibio por lo menos —Vámonos te llevare a tu casa— me dice mientras pone una mano en mi hombro.

—Sabes que no necesito tu ayuda— le contesto de manera seca, no necesito su ayuda para llegar a mi casa, se moverme muy bien aunque no pueda ver.

—Sé que no necesitas mi ayuda pero quiero ayudarte— me contesta en un tono que me parece un poco mas serio.

— ¿Por qué?— realmente no entiendo porque quiere ayudarme, más si sabe que no lo necesito.

—Porque eres mi amigo— me contesta con una voz tranquila ¡demonios! Estoy sonriendo de nuevo y sé que él esta sonriendo como un imbécil también.

Luego siento como mi estomago se revuelve y siento que voy a vomitar esa maldito Jutsu que él usa me enferma un poco.

Pero al menos ya estoy en mi casa —Me voy Sasuke, nos vemos mañana— yo simplemente me despido con un gesto con mi mano y me doy cuenta después de unos segundos que ya se fue.

Vuelvo aferrarme a la comida que Sakura me envió, creo que es buen momento para qué coma un poco, espero no enfermarme como la última vez, pero debo admitir que ha mejorado mucho su manera de cocinar.

Mientras tomo un trozo de comida vuelvo a pensar en esa chica del clan Hyuga ¿Qué pretenderá?

¡Que susto! Fue terrible mientras me alejaba corriendo del arroyo me di cuenta que ya no tenia fuerzas sentía mucha vergüenza ¡él sabia que lo estuve observando!

Me detuve para tomar un poco de aire y que mi respiración se normalizara, no se cuantos minutos o acaso horas pasaron pero no podía llegar tan agitada a mi casa.

Cuando sentí que mi respiración y mis latidos eran normales, me permití pensar en algo

Acaso Naruto Kun le digo a Sasuke kun que fuese mas amable conmigo ¿Por qué yo le importo? ¿Acaso él…? ¡No! Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías él simplemente es así con todos además él ama a Sakura y sin darme cuenta el vacio en mi pecho se hace mas grande, no quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando de repente lo miro ahí de frente a mí, con esa sonrisa que me llena el alma ¿acaso será una ilusión? Mi cabeza esta jugando conmigo.

No, él realmente esta ahí y lo veo acercarse a mi y hablarme —Hola Hinata— me dice con una sonrisa que me quema por dentro.

— ¿Na-naruto Kun?— y no puedo evitarlo estoy tartamudeando de nuevo ¡contrólate Hinata!

Él sonríe nuevamente — ¿Tienes un minuto? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo— ¿quiere hablar conmigo? Mi corazón late fuertemente.

—C-claro podemos…hablar— le contesto con toda la seguridad que puedo proyectar en ese momento la cual obviamente no es mucha.

Estamos sentados debajo de un gran árbol y trato de controlar mis emociones.

—Sabes, sé que has estado observando a Sasuke ¿Asumo que sabes su condición?— mi corazón se detiene en seco ¿de eso quería hablar? Debo admitir que me siento decepcionada.

—Si…me di cuenta— aunque no entiendo ¿Qué pretende preguntándome eso?— Si es algo…secreto…yo prometo n-no decir nada…— veo que él hace una mueca que no logro identificar.

—No es eso, sé que tú no harías algo desleal lo que quiero es pedirte un favor— me quedo en blanco ¿un favor? ¿A que se refiere?

— ¿u-un favor?— lo veo sonreír efusivamente mientras asiente.

—Veras, Sai, Sakura y yo iremos en una misión y nos preocupa mucho Sasuke— lo veo hacer una pausa antes de continuar —bueno, a Sai no le preocupa— comienza a reír Naruto antes de poner su mano atrás de la nuca.

—Bueno, como te decía, ¿podrías ayudar a Sasuke mientras nosotros no estamos?—me quedo congelada por unos minutos.

¿Ayudar a Sasuke kun? Pero él me asusta mucho ¿pero si acepto y tal vez Naruto Kun…? Si eso hare tal vez eso me acerque mas a él.

Veo que me esta observando algo preocupado — si no te sientes cómoda con eso, esta bien…—

¡Oh no! Perderé mi oportunidad — ¡Lo hare Naruto Kun!— lo interrumpo muy efusivamente y sin tartamudear al igual que él estoy sorprendida.

Pero no perderé esta oportunidad así que Sasuke kun ¡prepárate!

L a seguridad que sentía el día anterior se había disipado por completo, me temblaban las manos en las que llevaba la comida para Sasuke kun, era una completa locura según Naruto Kun estarían fuera por un mes ¿podría hacerlo durante un mes completo?

Me tiemblan las manos, no es cierto, me tiembla todo el cuerpo mientras me acerco al lugar donde esta Sasuke kun.

Lo veo esta sentado debajo de un árbol, no lleva la típica ropa que usa, lleva unos pantalones oscuros que le quedan un poco holgados, una camisa de malla color negra con la insignia del clan Uchiha, ahora que lo pienso se viste muy bien a pesar que no puede ver.

Mientras me acerco a su espalda lo escucho hablarme —decidiste acosarme mas de cerca—

Si él me pudiera ver sabría que me puse del color de un tomate, no puede ser ¿ahora piensa que soy una acosadora?

—Sas-Sasuke kun…te traigo tu almuerzo…— se queda en silencio durante unos segundos en que me esta poniendo nerviosa.

—No la quiero— es su respuesta, soy una tonta ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué él me recibirá con mucha alegría?

—Per-pero Sasuke kun…yo…. — lo escucho suspirar cansado y me quedo callada.

—Llévatela— pero no puedo, se lo prometí a Naruto así que tomo valor.

—No- no puedo Sasuke kun, no me iré hasta que comas tu almuerzo— él se levanta lentamente y se coloca frente a mi, lo veo sonreír de manera que me hela la sangre.

De un momento a otro desapareció de mi vista, me asombra lo rápido que es, instintivamente me voy acercando al árbol en el que estaba él hace unos segundos.

De repente me tiene arrinconada al árbol su rostro esta a centímetros del mío puedo sentir su aliento y eso me estremece y mas cuando escucho su voz sin ninguna emoción.

—Así que no te iras— Lo veo sonreír de una manera en que sé que no planea nada bueno — ¿estas muy segura de eso?— de manera automática niego fuertemente y él comienza a reír le parece muy divertida mi forma de actuar.

Toma la comida que esta en mis manos, yo sigo petrificada frente a él —Naruto te pidió esto ¿no es así?— veo su espalda mientras se aleja y yo asiento.

—No te puedo ver, obviamente no se si estas negando o asintiendo— me contesta de manera seca.

—Si, Naruto kun… me-me lo pidió— él no me contesta nada pero mi corazón sigue latiendo fuertemente jamás me había pasado algo así me siento un poco desorientada.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras ahí toda la tarde?— me pregunta aun de espaldas a mi pero ahora esta sentado en la hierba.

—No-este…yo… me voy— le contesto de manera tímida es que mi voz pareciera que huyo lejos de aquí.

Mientras le doy le espalda y comienzo alejarme lo escucho hablarme —Espera, Hyuga— me detengo y dirijo mi vista hacia él mientras sigue hablando —Gracias—

Espera un momento ¿me digo gracias? ¿Sasuke kun me dio las gracias? No se porque estoy sonriendo pero me hace feliz que alguien este agradecido por mi ayuda.

—nos vemos a la hora de la cena Sasuke kun— y luego me doy cuenta que no tartamudee y mas aun que le dije que nos veríamos obviamente él no me vera pero aun así no me contesta nada, creo que es un si.

No se porque estoy tan alegre ¿tal vez es porque siento que esto me acercara a Naruto Kun?

Me alejo rápidamente debo pensar que preparare para la cena.

—Maldito Naruto— sonrió Sasuke mientras comenzaba comer la comida que Hinata le llevo, debía aceptarlo cocinaba muy bien.

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora.

Hola chic s pues ustedes me dirán que les pareció y como se han de imaginar Sasuke no se quedara ciego pero me gustaría que alguien lo consintiera y quien mejor que Hinata una pregunta ¿ya vieron el nuevo manga de Naruto? Naruto Gaiden no quiero hacerles espoiler pero pobre Sakura y pobre Sarada creo que el Sasusaku nunca fue una buena idea…..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Notas del capitulo

Esta narrando desde el punto de vista de Hinata y luego desde el punto de vista de Sasuke léanlo despacio ^. ^

Bueno….supongo que es lógico la cena…..no seria en el arroyo….siento que estoy invadiendo un espacio muy personal estando aquí….pero no tengo otra opción.

— ¿Sa-sasuke kun?— lo llamo débilmente puedo localizar en que parte de su casa esta con mi Byakugan pero rápidamente me di cuenta que era inapropiado.

— ¿S-sasuke ku…?— vuelvo a llamar débilmente cuando una puerta se corre de repente provocándome un gran susto.

—Tú nivel de acoso ha subido ¿no es así?— me pregunta con una voz sin emoción pero por alguna razón me parece que esto le divierte.

—Yo-yo no soy…una acosadora…— digo casi en un susurro que sé que el pudo escuchar.

—Entrar a una casa sin ser invitada ¿no es ser acosadora?— me pregunta cuando me pasa de largo, pero si se sabe mover muy bien ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda?

— ¿Tienes una buena razón para estar aquí?— y de repente reacciono que llevo la comida en mis manos.

— ¡Si-si la cena…!— exclamo dando pasos gigantes hacia él que no note la mesita que estaba enfrente de mi.

Y en un segundo estoy con mi cara estampada en su estomago ¿pero como termine en esta situación?

Siento que mi cara arde y siento hasta mis orejas calientes ni siquiera quiero mirar hacia arriba aunque sé que no me puede ver su mirada todavía es intensa.

Hasta que un leve carraspeo me hace reaccionar y separarme rápidamente de Sasuke kun.

—Disculpen la interrupción— dice un AMBU que nos observa desde la ventana ¡dios me quiero morir! —El Hokage solicita la presencia de forma inmediata de Uchiha Sasuke— Sasuke solo asiente levemente yo no me atrevo a mirarlo.

Yo me agacho a recoger la comida que tire por el suelo cuando la voz del AMBU hace que me sobresalte de nuevo —también solicita la presencia de Hyuga Hinata—

— ¿Y-yo?— pero me doy cuenta que el AMBU ya no esta y estoy de nuevo sola con Sasuke kun.

Yo sigo petrificada ¿para que nos necesitara el Hokage?

— ¿Te quedarías ahí toda la noche?— me pregunta fastidiado ¿se cambio de ropa tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—No-no ya…voy…— y de repente esta parado frente a mí

—Detesto que tartamudees— me lo dijo tan serio que me dio mucho miedo —No lo hagas más—

—Si— que respuesta más simple pero fue lo único que pude formular y no tartamudear.

—Vámonos— me dice mientras camina hacia la puerta, el camina delante de mí si lo hace tan bien ¿para que necesitaría mi ayuda? Pero me doy cuenta de algo que hay algunas casas del barrio Uchiha que están quemadas trato de pensar ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Cuando su voz hace que apresure el paso.

Estoy de pie en lo que supongo que es el escritorio de Kakashi, si no es que me desoriente un poco.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes dos— lo escucho decir ¿una misión? ¿la hyuga y yo?

— ¿U-una misión?— la escucho preguntar tan incrédula como yo.

—Así es, hay una organización que esta tratando de violar los tratados de paz de las naciones Shinobi y causar estragos, debemos "neutralizarla"—

—Que estupidez, simplemente los matare a todos ellos— le contesto de la manera mas simple y escucho a Hyuga ahogar un gemido.

—No, solo debemos usarla de ejemplo para futuras organizaciones que planeen lo mismo, además ni Naruto ni tú deben pelear con sus verdaderas fuerzas, no debemos depender de ustedes dos, siempre— sentencio Kakashi ¿pero entonces como voy a participar en esto si no puedo pelear?

—simplemente no podemos depender de ustedes dos, ellos, nosotros debemos manejar esto como se haría normalmente— lo escucho sentenciar pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo voy a participar yo?

—E-entonces ¿Cómo participaremos…..nosotros?— la escucho casi en un susurro a la hyuga.

—Interceptamos a una pareja que se supone que es una ninja con mucha experiencia en taijutsu y a un hombre que es un experto ninja ambos entrenan a otros son personas sin ninguna moral y por lo tanto están colaborando con esta organización—

—Eso no responde la pregunta ¿Cómo participaremos en esto?— ya lo sé es obvio, pero quiero escucharlo de la boca de Kakashi.

—Bueno ustedes dos se harán pasar por esta pareja, el equipo de Naruto, Sakura y Sai los interceptaron, mañana Naruto les traerá la ropa que estos sujetos portaban y los documentos que les servirán para esta misión—

— ¿Cómo nos haremos pasar por ellos? No tenemos el Chakra de Naruto una transformación no la podemos mantener mucho tiempo— fue una frase muy larga para mi pero necesitaba saber.

—Simple, estos sujetos son muy reservados nadie los ha visto jamás, bueno a excepción del grupo de Naruto, por eso él les dará todas las indicaciones—

— ¿y como se supone que hare eso? Estoy ciego— señalo lo obvio pero es que no quiero ir a esa misión es una estupidez.

—No insultes nuestra inteligencia— escucho a la vieja quinta Hokage mientras detengo un kunai que me lanzo a la cara y escucho que la hyuga ahoga un gemido.

—¿S-sasuke kun?— escucho a la Hyuga llamarme que gracioso pareciera que ¿se preocupo?

—Esto es una estupidez— mascullo mientras salgo de la oficina de Kakashi —Mañana temprano, Hyuga— estoy seguro que ese maldito de Kakashi esta sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente me encuentro con la hyuga en los portones de la aldea y en cuestión de segundos Naruto esta de frente a nosotros, bueno eso creo.

Estoy viendo a Naruto Kun y mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente trato de tranquilizarme ¿pero como me metí en esto? Ahora termine en una misión con Sasuke kun.

—¡Hola Hinata!— lo veo saludarme efusivamente simplemente siendo el mismo —¿Sasuke no te ha molestado verdad?— me pregunta casi en secreto mientras yo niego fuertemente y estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Deja de perder el tiempo— lo reprende Sasuke kun hoy se ve mas molesto que de costumbre.

—Si, claro— y veo a Naruto Kun ponerse muy serio —Esta es la ropa que estos sujetos llevaban— y me extiende un pedazo de tela oscura que se coloca sobre la ropa junto con un pedazo de tela que me tapaba la mitad de la cara me recuerda mucho a Kakashi sensei.

La ropa es igual para Sasuke kun —Pero hay un problema— dice Naruto Kun mientras me observa y se acerca a mi rostro mi corazón late a mil por hora mientras toma mi cabello —La mujer que atrapamos es rubia y su color de pelo es visible para todos, además es ojos verdes—

Me cuesta unos segundos reaccionar —n-o hay problema— les contesto mientras forma una señal de manos, Hanabi me mostro un jutsu que aprendió con otras de las chicas del clan, donde podían cambiar el color de los ojos por un periodo prolongado mientras no se gastara mucho chakra.

En un segundo el color de mis ojos cambio y vi a Naruto sonreír orgulloso eso me hizo sentir muy feliz y luego lo veo sacar una peluca rubia — pase por la casa de Ino y me presto esto, espero que funcione— luego de colocarme la ropa, la peluca y el cambio en mis ojos era totalmente irreconocible.

Sasuke kun se coloca la ropa que se parece a la mía, veo a Naruto Kun observar seriamente a Sasuke —Bueno con tu color de cabello no hay problema, pero con tus ojos si el tipo que atrapamos tiene ojos color azul y bueno…tu sabes…tu Sharingan…—veo balbucear a Naruto Kun.

— ¡Ah ya sé! Puedes copiar la técnica de Hinata solo con verla ¿no es así?— veo pronunciar muy animado al rubio y veo también una mueca desagrado en Sasuke kun.

— ¿Cómo demonios esperas que lo haga? ¡Si estoy ciego!— veo que aprieta los puños y su aura se vuelve totalmente oscura, si definitivamente esta muy molesto.

— ¡Si es cierto!— comienza a reír Naruto Kun pero se calla de inmediato al sentir la mirada asesina de Sasuke kun.

—Iré a la casa de Ino veré como me puede ayudar— lo veo desaparecer rápidamente y aparecer unos minutos después con la cara hinchada y la nariz sangrando.

—Ino me presto esto— nos dice extendiendo unos lentes de contacto que parecen de muy buena calidad.

— ¿Q-qué le sucedió a Naruto kun?— le pregunto muy preocupada por sus heridas.

— ¡Ah! Es que Ino se estaba bañando y yo entre de sin tocar….y pues…— se calla cuando ve que me sonroje hasta las orejas —Bueno…no importa— lo veo sonreír con su mano atrás de la nuca.

Sasuke kun se coloco los lentes de contacto y se recogió el cabello se ve muy diferente Naruto Kun nos extendió unos papeles que dice que nos servirán.

—Los llevare cerca del pueblo donde los están esperando….estos individuos debieron haber llegado anoche así que no podemos perder mas tiempo—

En un segundo nos lleva cerca de los portones del pueblo en el que nos esperan.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, recuerden su misión solo es identificar a la persona que controla la organización — me dice con una sonrisa mientras yo siento que me derrito — ¿y Sasuke? No mates a nadie, todavía—

Sasuke kun no contesta nada mientras Naruto Kun se va. Luego él se coloco de frente a mí.

—solo lo diré una vez, No tartamudees te descubrirán y yo lo detesto, si haces algo que haga que te asesinen no te aseguro que te salvare así que ten mucho cuidado—

Yo solo asiento fuertemente al parecer habla muy enserio.

En cuantos nos acercamos a los portones veo que se coloca detrás de mí y enseguida siento unas presencias detrás de nosotros.

—Haise sama— nos dicen unos sujetos que parecen ninjas pero no portan ninguna bandana, Sasuke solo asiente levemente luego dirigen su mirada hacia mí siento que mis piernas fallan pero la mano de Sasuke kun en mi espalda hace que recupere la compostura.

—Eto sama— yo solo asiento levemente tratando de aparentar dureza y frialdad al igual que Sasuke kun.

—Dana sama nos pidió que los lleváramos a la habitación que se les asigno ahí encontraran toda la información que necesitan—

Seguimos a los ninjas de cerca pero lentamente, ya que es una aldea normal y al parecer no quieren alarmar a las personas.

Nos llevaron a un apartamento, es muy amplio y muy lujoso al parecer estas personas son muy importantes, Sasuke kun no se ah separado ni un segundo de mi, creo que por que esas personas son pareja… de repente mi cerebro reacciona ¡son pareja! Dios santo ¿que cosas debemos hacer?

Los ninjas se van dejándonos solos, bueno eso parece, Sasuke kun se queda de pie junto a la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

—Actúa normal ve al cuarto cámbiate de ropa, no te quites la peluca, ni deshagas el jutsu de tus ojos—

Yo hago lo que me pide obviamente tiene una razón.

Cuando regreso sigue en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar.

—S-sasu…— callo de inmediato cuando veo que coloca uno de sus dedos en sus labios en señal que haga silencio y me pide que me acerque con su mano.

Me preocupa la manera en que me hace esos gestos pero siento que debo obedecerlo, cuanto estoy cerca de él pone una mano en mi espalda y mi cara comienza a enrojecer con su proximidad ¿q-que pensara hacer?

Rozo sus labios con los míos siento que mis piernas están temblando, siento su aliento en mi cara y cierro los ojos fuertemente ¿Qué pretende? Y luego me susurra levemente.

—Nos están vigilando ya deberías saberlo, no me llames por mi nombre hasta que yo te lo indique— su voz es tan fría que contrasta con su expresión y me doy cuenta rápidamente que hay cámaras por todo el apartamento y un ninja que nos observa desde un techo lejano.

Dios tengo que mejorar, si no me mataran y creo que Sasuke kun no hará nada por ayudarme.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora…

Hola chicas ¿como están? Verán le di un pequeño giro a la historia ahora como llevaran a cabo este teatro Sasuke y Hinata y mas con Sasuke que sigue ciego…

Pero pasaran muchas cosas entre ambos mientras deben aparentar que son pareja.

La verdad es que tanto Naruto y Sasuke podrían matarlos a todos muy rápido pero seria muy aburrido ¿no lo creen? XDDDDD

Bueno chicas no se cuando les tendré mas capitulo ya que me dio Chikunguya T.T tengo días buenos y días malos….espero mejorarme pronto y traerles mas capítulos…un beso ^. ^

Hikari Sasaki


End file.
